The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a turbine blade thereof.
Gas turbine engines often include a multiple of rotor assemblies within a fan, compressor and turbine section. Each rotor assembly has a multitude of blades attached about a circumference of a rotor disk. Each blade includes a root section that attaches to the rotor disk, a platform section, and an airfoil section that extends radially outwardly from the platform section.
When engine weight becomes a concern, emphasis is directed toward the reduction of blade weight since every one pound of weight in the set of blades is worth about three pounds of weight in the rotor disk due to centrifugal forces. Weight is typically removed from the blade by thinning airfoil walls and ribs until a minimum thickness is achieved from a manufacturing and structural standpoint.